


Tea Talk (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Girl Power, Tea, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: When the women get together for a spot of tea





	

Mrs. Hudson always was the best host for afternoon tea.

Molly curled up with her feet under her on the couch as she sipped her tea. “Sometimes, I purposefully put an error in my reports,” she confessed.

Sally looked up from her cup. “Oh?” she raised an eyebrow. “Does the freak notice? Does Greg notice?”

Molly laughed. “Greg has no clue, and it’s usually just a little thing that doesn’t make a difference at all, but Sherlock notices, and he’s all like, ‘That can’t be right,’ and I’m like, ‘Tee-hee, I’m just a stupid girl.’”

They all laughed. “That’s so like Sherlock,” Mrs. Hudson said. “Just the littlest detail sets him off. Imagine what would happen if I didn’t stop by to tidy up.”

“Don’t get me started,” Sally said. “But I leave John alone. Honestly, it’s just too easy with him, even before he met Mary...” she trailed off.

“I miss Mary,” Molly said wistfully.

“We all do, dear.” Mrs. Hudson moved next to her to console her. “Of course, she did know how to annoy Sherlock the best.”

“You mean she knew how to keep him in his place,” Sally said.

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Mrs. Hudson said, going back to her own chair. “In truth, we all do it very well.”

Molly laughed, “They really are stupid boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, please check out my other works.


End file.
